O pen-drive
by Graciela Pettrov
Summary: Kiba, Sai e Naruto precisam recuperar um pen-drive no quarto sagrado de Sasuke. [UA • ONE]


_**O pen-drive**_

 **Por Graciela Pettrov**

...

Não culpemos a parca memória do Uzumaki, pois o lance era mesmo complicado e no momento ele meio que estava rezando para não morrer. Aqui contarei detalhadamente como e porque Naruto, Sai e Kiba foram parar espremidos dentro do guarda-roupa de Sasuke Uchiha.

[...]

Naruto estava curtindo o domingo tranquilamente esparramado no sofá. A república em que morava finalmente ficara vazia e em silêncio, e ele finalmente pôde relaxar depois de um projeto diabólico do curso de administração que não o deixara dormir adequadamente. Aquele parecia ser realmente seu dia de sorte, pois todos os outros seis moradores da residência (Gaara, Sasuke, Temari, Kiba, Ino e Sai) decidiram que tinham lugares para ir e deixaram-na na mais Santa Paz.

O Uzumaki já estava entrando em mais um adorado cochilo quando Kiba e Sai romperam porta adentro imersos em uma discussão acalorada.

— Você é... você... Meu Deus, vou te matar, Sai, eu juro! — Kiba estava literalmente arfando e bufando.

— Eu já disse que não sabia! Pelo amor de Deus, não é como se ele fosse matar a gente. — Sai respondeu, com uma voz monótona demais para quem acabara de ser ameaçado de morte. O rapaz moreno sentou no outro sofá tranquilamente

Até o momento os dois pareciam ignorar totalmente a presença de Naruto, assim como o Uzumaki o fazia. Era normal ter uma discussão ou outra entre os residentes, fosse por coisas bobas ou por mais sérias; como quando Gaara, atual namorado de Ino, a pegou aos beijos com o próprio Sai; ou quando a Ino pegou Sai aos beijos com um garoto qualquer em uma festa que fizeram ali mesmo um mês atrás.

De qualquer forma, era normal presenciar ameaças de morte a ataques de pelanca. Foi por isso que Naruto apenas se ajeitou melhor no sofá e decidiu tentar voltar ao seu merecido cochilo... isso até seu nome ser proferido.

— É claro que ele vai nos matar! Os três! Adeus Naruto, Sai e Kiba para o mundo.

O loiro prontamente sentou. — Opa, quando foi que entrei na briga que eu não sei?

Kiba sentou ao seu lado, ele estava meio vermelho.

— Esse baitola emprestou seu pen-drive pro Sasuke — disse gravemente.

Naruto o olhou com a melhor cara de bunda que conseguia fazer. Aquilo não era novidade, ele tinha um pen-drive de 1T e frequentemente o emprestava para os amigos.

— E?

— E daí que foi o pen-drive que você me emprestou para eu fazer o backup do meu Notebook. Note esse que tem, hmm... arquivos pessoais e comprometedores...

Sai interveio:

— E você acha que o Uchiha tá interessado nas suas sem-vergonhices?

Naruto poderia ter feito a mesma pergunta, Sasuke dificilmente se importaria com o que teria na pasta de arquivos de Kiba. Não parecia haver motivos para o Inuzuka estar tão paranoico em relação a isso.

— É, mas lá tem alguns nudes de uma certa garota...

— Ah, merda, merda, Kiba, não me diga que você tem nudes da Sakura! — O loiro sentiu o ímpeto de dá-lhe um tapa na cabeça.

— Não... — Naruto relaxou. — São da Hinata.

Ante a revelação não se sabia quem levantara primeiro e de quem era os olhos mais arregalados, se de Naruto ou de Sai.

— Onde porra você conseguiu esses nudes?

— Você não mencionou essa parte mais cedo! — Sai exclamou com a voz ligeiramente mais fina e afeminada.

Que diabos aquele idiota tinha na cabeça? Nudes de Hinata? A irmã caçula de Sasuke cuja ele protegia como um vidro à prova de balas! Uzumaki e Uchiha eram amigos de infância e nem mesmo o loiro tinha permissão de fazer brincadeirinhas com a irmãzinha adotiva do amigo!

Agora tudo fazia sentido, o motivo de Kiba estar tão diabolicamente assustado.

— Porque porra eu falaria isso pra você? Como eu iria adivinhar que você era idiota o suficiente pra dar o pen-drive que você pegou de mim para o Uchiha? — O Inuzuka exclamou, ignorando propositalmente a pergunta de Naruto. Como ele obtivera aqueles nudes era um segredo que deveria ser mantido guardado a sete chaves.

— Era só a merda de um pen-drive, e ele nem é seu!

Não, ele era de Naruto. Era o seu nome que intitulava o dispositivo. O que era um grande problema, pois Sasuke não se importaria em saber quem era realmente culpado uma vez que as evidências apontavam para os três.

Por Deus, eles estavam ferrados.

— Certo, certo. Vamos raciocinar — o medo da surra iminente estava colocando os neurônios de Naruto para funcionar. — Sai, quando foi que você deu o pen-drive pra ele?

— Hoje de manhã, quando sai pra caminhar.

O Uzumaki racionou: ele topara com Sakura no dia anterior e ela havia dito algo sobre um passeio bem cedo para o qual Sasuke provavelmente também iria. O fato de eles ainda estarem inteiros significava que o Uchiha não havia tido tempo de acessar o dispositivo.

Ainda havia esperanças!

— Beleza, não tem ninguém aqui além de nós e, pelas minhas contas, o Teme ainda não olhou nada. A gente tem que pegar o pen-drive antes de ele olhar.

— Tá dizendo que vamos invadir o quarto do Uchiha? — Kiba questionou, o cenho franzido. Sasuke não era ciumento só em relação à irmã e à namorada.

— Exatamente. Mas ele não deve ter trancado, então não vamos invadir. Vai ser só uma entrada rápida e depois saímos de boa. — Sai deu ombros. Já havia aceitado a ideia ligeiramente suicida.

— É, ele não tranca porque sabe que nenhum idiota vai entrar lá.

— Três irão hoje. Vamos logo, não sei que horas ele chega.

Naruto foi na frente, o pen-drive era dele, afinal.

Sai, cujo entregou a própria arma do crime, foi o segundo.

E Kiba, o verdadeiro culpado, foi mais atrás, rezando aos deuses para que o Uchiha demorasse bastante para chegar.

Terminada a escada e entrando à esquerda do corredor deparam-se com a porta proibida. O Uzumaki levou a mão à maçaneta e a girou, a porta se abriu minimamente sem fazer qualquer ruído. Era oficial, eles estavam entrando na toca do leão.

Adeus cochilo. Olá morte iminente.

[...]

A primeira pista de que algo estava errado foi a cama bagunçada. Sasuke era conhecido por sua organização, tal qual as vezes chegava a ser chata. O trio teria notado essa pequena falha na ordem das coisas se não estivessem tão compenetrados em encontrar o maldito pen-drive de 1T na cor prata-metalizada.

O silêncio no quarto era absoluto e, apesar de estarem sozinhos, nenhum dos três ousou falar nada e faziam o mínimo de barulho possível ao andarem pelo cômodo. Para a sorte deles, pois foi justamente quando estavam no meio do quarto que o negócio complicou...

Bastou ouvir o barulho de uma porta sendo aberta para todos se enfiarem dentro do guarda-roupa em tempo recorde. Tudo que passava em suas mentes era o azar que tiveram. Sasuke havia voltado e se os encontrasse ali nem precisaria olhar o que tinha no pen-drive para poder espancá-los.

Mas não foi a porta do quarto que fora aberta e tampouco tratava-se da presença do Uchiha...

Enquanto o trio prendia respiração dentro do pequeno cômodo, Sakura apareceu enrolada em uma toalha e com outra na cabeça. O interior do guarda-roupa estava escuro, mas alguns feixes de luz entravam pelos espaços da porta dupla, o suficiente para eles verem o que acontecia no quarto, mas não para alguém os ver lá dentro.

Naruto olhou para os companheiros com os olhos arregalados e eles imitaram seu gesto. Não era para ter ninguém ali, quando foi que Sakura chegou na república que ele não viu? Ah, durante um de seus cochilos, com certeza!

Merda! Merda! Merda!

Os outros dois fuzilaram Naruto, pareciam querer estrangular o Uzumaki, quando outra coisa lhes chamou atenção: a Haruno fez menção de tirar a toalha.

O. Deus. Do. Céu.

Os rapazes se entreolharam, em uma pergunta silenciosa se deveriam olhar ou não.

Kiba, com sua tara por nudes, foi o primeiro a dar de ombros. Tinha uma garota gata prestes a ficar pelada ali, por que não olhar? Ninguém além deles ia saber! O que importava se o namorado dela era um lutador de MMA semiprofissional ligeiramente ciumento e que poderia causar-lhes morte cerebral apenas com um soco? Ele nem estava lá mesmo...

A voz de Sakura tirou-o de seus devaneios.

— Eu deixei minha roupa aí? — Ela exclamou, com o corpo virado em direção ao banheiro.

O trio prendeu a respiração mais uma vez, antes mesmo de ouvirem a resposta e de quem pertencia a voz que fluiu do outro cômodo.

— Deixou — a voz respondeu, meio abafada. Logo depois Sasuke colocou a cabeça para fora da porta, estava com uma escova de dentes em mãos e, para o alívio de todos, totalmente vestido. E também com a parte do maxilar direito roxa.

Um pequeno detalhe que o trio não tinha ciência: o Uchiha não chegara a ir ao tal passeio, pois acordara muito dolorido. A verdade era que ele estava o tempo todo no quarto se entupindo de analgésicos. Encontrava-se em um sono tranquilo até Sakura chegar, depois de se deparar com um Naruto quase morto no sofá.

Por Deus, se Sasuke descobrisse que eles estavam lá todos seriam mortos, trucidados, esfolados e depois expostos ao público como exemplo!

O Uchiha voltou para o banheiro e Sakura também seguiu para lá.

Neste mesmo momento o trio estava decidindo que aquela era a ótima e arriscada oportunidade de tentar uma fuga. Então Sai avistou o pen-drive em cima de um notebook fechado, cujo estava sobre a escrivaninha quase a lado da cama. O fato de o dispositivo ser da mesma cor do computador havia prejudicado a busca dos rapazes.

Levando em consideração que eles não poderiam falar nada e que seu tempo era limitado, houve uma breve discussão de olhares que poderia ser resumida como:

Sai, calmo demais para a situação: Não vai dá tempo de pegar o pen-drive e sair.

Kiba, com segundas intenções: Se não pegarmos o pen-drive não adianta nada fugir.

Naruto, ligeiramente desesperado: VamoslogoemboradaquipeloamordeDeus!

Para o bem ou para o mal não conseguiram chegar a um consenso, pois Sakura retornou ao quarto antes que eles sequer abrissem a porta do guarda-roupa.

Naruto não tirava os olhos do banheiro.

Sai, do pen-drive.

Kiba, de Sakura.

A Haruno havia retornado vestida, mas não totalmente como o namorado. Ela estava com uma calcinha no estilo shortinho e uma blusinha curta e solta de pano mole. Sem sutiã. A falta da peça era bem visível pelas pontinhas dos mamilos que se sobressaiam sob o tecido branco. Era quase como se estivesse nua, no fim das contas.

Oh, Zeus!

Ela se dirigiu justamente para a escrivaninha onde estava o pen-drive e pegou dois livros que estavam empilhados num dos cantos. No movimento de ergue-los, ela acabou esbarrando os livros no pen-drive e o derrubando sobre o tapete felpudo que tomava todo o centro do quarto. Entretanto, Sakura não percebeu isso, então apenas ajeitou-os nos braços e foi em direção ao guarda-roupa.

Três pares de olhos se arregalaram.

Era agora! Ela abriria a porta dupla, se depararia com três caras ali e gritaria com o susto. Sasuke viria do banheiro e lhes daria uma surra, depois perguntaria o motivo de estarem ali enquanto ainda lhes dava uma surra, e quando descobrisse o pen-drive e seu conteúdo viria com mais uma surra.

Sai fechou os olhos como se para evitar o desastre.

Naruto juntou as mãos em prece e começou a rezar, pedindo para que a sova fosse rápida.

Kiba estava terrivelmente dividido entre o terror da aproximação da Haruno e o desejo de vê-la mais de perto. Por fim a primeira opção ganhou e ele começou a orar com o Uzumaki.

Mas as palpitações e disritmia não serviram de nada, pois Sakura parou sim na frente da porta do guarda-roupa, mas em vez de abrir ela simplesmente ergueu os braços. A verdade era que havia um compartimento no guarda-roupa onde Sasuke guardava seus livros, mas o corajoso também trio não sabia disso, claro.

— Amor, uma ajudinha aqui, por favor.

A Haruno estava tendo dificuldade para alcançar o compartimento, então alçou mais ainda os braços e também ficou na ponta dos pés em uma tentativa de vencer a altura. A posição a deixara frente a frente com os rapazes, cujo os olhos estavam no mesmo nível do umbigo dela.

Kiba praticamente colou o rosto na porta.

Naruto até que iria lhe dar um puxão de repreensão pelo perigo de expô-los, mas acabou com os olhos grudados em Sakura.

Até Sai, a quem todos desconfiavam que fosse gay, inclinou-se ligeiramente para ter alguma visão do que todos estavam tentando olhar.

Tudo o que dava para ver era o realce da parte inferior dos seios, a pele clara e a curva sinuosa que se fazia ali. A barriga estava totalmente à mostra e foi nela que pousou uma mão masculina...

Oh. Merda.

Mão grande. Braço tatuado.

— Anãzinha. — Sasuke provocou, sua silhueta fazendo uma sombra ao corpo da namorada enquanto ele a ajudava a colocar os livros no lugar.

— Você que coloca essas coisas muito alto — ela retrucou se desvencilhando e lhe entregando o segundo livro.

Sasuke o guardou e se aproximou perigosamente do esconderijo, casualmente encostando sua lateral no guarda-roupa. Justamente na porta dupla.

— Sou alto — deu de ombros.

Naruto podia ver claramente as tatuagens no braço esquerdo, até mesmo as mais menorzinhas e detalhadas. Levar um soco do dono daquele punho não seria nada, nadinha legal. O fato de serem melhores amigos desde criança não significava que o Uzumaki estava livre de uma surra do Uchiha.

— Vai jogar seus um e noventa na cara agora, é? — A voz de Sakura vinha agora do outro lado do quarto.

E foi de lá também que voou um travesseiro do qual o Uchiha desviou habilmente. O mesmo bateu na porta do lado que Naruto estava e o impacto foi suficiente para entreabrir seu lado da porta. Mas, em um gesto rápido, o Uzumaki a puxou de volta tentando o máximo não fazer barulho pois Sasuke estava muito perto.

O barulho do travesseiro batendo na madeira da porta também serviu para disfarçar o barulho que se fez dentro do guarda-roupa quando Kiba, pego de surpresa, puxou o corpo para trás e acabou batendo a cabeça na pequena bolsa que estava pendurada em um cabide. Era transparente e dava para ver o par de luvas vermelhas que Sasuke usava para treinar.

Mas o Uchiha sequer olhou pra onde o travesseiro havia caído, visto que atravessou o quarto em um pulo e agarrou a namorada erguendo-a do chão apenas com um braço.

— Hn, então você quer brigar...

— Para... Sasuke! Haha! Meu Deus, você vai me derrubar! — A Haruno ria enquanto tentava se soltar.

Ele então a segurou pelas coxas, agora usando os dois braços, e a puxou para que ela enrolasse as pernas em sua cintura.

— Você não estava machucado?

Ela questionou, pondo as mãos no pescoço dele para se segurar enquanto ele andava pelo quarto. Em reposta, o Uchiha a encostou na parede ao lado da porta do banheiro, dando aos rapazes escondidos no guarda-roupa uma boa visão do que acontecia.

Kiba só poderia imaginar o que se seguiria dali quando ambas as mãos de Sasuke adentraram nas laterais da calcinha da namorada, e estava ansioso e preparado para assistir.

O que passava na mente de Naruto era a pura matemática dos problemas que estavam prestes a enfrentar: quanto mais eles espiavam, mais era motivo para deixar Sasuke puto. Eles deviam ter dado no pé logo naquela primeira oportunidade, quando Sakura voltou para o banheiro.

E Sai, bem, Sai estava bastante compenetrado na cena que se desenrolava entre o casal, seus pensamentos poderiam pesar tanto para os de Naruto quanto para os de Kiba, era difícil dizer.

Mas não houve progresso entre o casal, pois logo o amasso foi interrompido por uma exclamação de dor vinda do Uchiha. Ele desceu a namorada cuidadosamente para o chão e se dobrou um pouco para frente.

— Droga — balbuciou, pousando a mão na lateral direita da costela.

— Deixa eu ver como tá isso aí.

Sasuke se aproximou da janela e levantou a camisa até a altura do peito. Todos no quarto seguraram a respiração ante a visão: o corpo do Uchiha estava repleto de hematomas de vários tamanhos, o maior era justamente o da costela direita.

— Porra... — Naruto sussurrou. Ele sabia que na noite passada o amigo havia perdido o primeiro round de uma luta para logo depois nocautear o oponente no segundo. Só não imaginava que ele tinha apanhado tanto assim, não havia ido ao evento, pois estava terminando a droga do projeto diabólico do capiroto.

— Minha nossa, Sasuke! Você tomou o anti-inflamatório? — Sakura questionava, avaliando as lesões.

— Yeah, tomei, mas continua doendo pra caramba.

Sakura revirou os olhos e foi até sua bolsa que estava em cima da cama. Para um cara de vinte e um anos, o Uchiha era bem mimado.

— E vão continuar doloridos até sararem... Eu tenho uma pomada que vai fazer aliviar um pouco. Tira a roupa.

Sasuke tirou a camisa, enquanto a Haruno vasculhava a bolsa à procura da tal pomada.

Ela o olhou:

— É só aí que está machucado?

— É o corpo todo.

— Então tira a roupa toda.

O Uchiha deu de ombros, e, para o horror dos rapazes, baixou o short trazendo junto com ele a cueca. Alguns deles até que tinham esperança de obter algum nudes ali, só não contavam que seria do amigo.

Toda a parte interna da coxa esquerda de Sasuke estava roxa, era uma mancha arredondada que ia desde a virilha até o meio da perna. Uma bela de uma contusão.

Sasuke sentou na beirada da cama e Sakura se ajoelhou entre suas pernas. Seria uma cena bastante erótica se a Haruno não tivesse passando pomada nos roxos do Uchiha enquanto lhe dava sermões, e o mesmo se encolhia e fazia caras e bocas de dor.

— Você não fez a compressa de gelo como mandei, se tivesse feito não teria amanhecido tão ruim assim!

Desceu para a virilha.

— Pelo amor de Deus, você não estava usando o protetor?

Ele estava, mas o chute fora descolocado e o protetor acabou saindo do lugar e acertando também seus testículos. Sasuke ainda não sabia dizer o que tinha doído mais, se o chute no saco ou o maldito protetor pressionando os mesmos.

Passado o remédio, Sasuke teve tempo apenas de subir a cueca e o short e pegar seu celular antes de Sakura o expulsar do quarto, alegando que ele deveria tomar um ar fresco, pois ficara o dia todo entocado naquele quarto.

Depois que o namorado saiu e dos suspiros de alívio vindo por parte do trio, a Haruno fechou as cortinas, deitou-se confortavelmente na cama e caiu em um sono profundo, pois estava realmente muito fatigada depois daquele passeio que fizera bem cedo.

...

Só meia hora depois foi que os rapazes conseguiram reunir coragem para sair do guarda-roupa. Não era possível que Sakura ainda estivesse acordada! E ela não estava mesmo, ressonava baixinho em um sono tranquilo, agarrada a um travesseiro e com uma perna sobre o mesmo.

Constatando que estavam fora de perigo, os rapazes se jogaram no chão e começaram a passar a mão pelo tapete felpudo onde o pen-drive havia caído e não estava à vista.

— Cadê? Cadê? — Naruto balbuciava, o suor brotando em sua testa, Sasuke poderia aparecer a qualquer momento.

— Achei! — Sai exclamou alto. Tanto o Uzumaki quanto Inuzuka pularam sobre ele, tapando-lhe a boca.

— Shhhhhhhhh!

Mas a Haruno apenas se mexeu, virando de costas para eles.

Sai se soltou, jogou o dispositivo pra Naruto e saiu do quarto.

Naruto beijou o pen-drive, colocou o no bolso e também saiu.

Kiba deu mais uma olhada no bumbum de Sakura e então seguiu Naruto.

...

Os três se sentaram pesadamente no sofá maior, seus suspiros de alívio saindo quase sincronizados.

Naruto pegou o pen-drive do bolso e o ergueu.

— Beleza galera, se alguém perguntar algo, já sabem: ninguém viu esse pen-drive! Sasuke não o achará no quarto e vai pensar que perdeu. Para todos os efeitos ele se perdeu para todo sempre, amém.

O celular de Sai apitou e os três deram um pulo de susto. Naruto colocou-se de pé, o rosto em fúria.

— Sai, idiota, seu celular não estava no silencioso esse tempo todo?

O moreno o olhou com cara de bunda. Lembrando que ele era muito melhor nisso que Naruto.

— Idaí?

Dessa vez foi a vez de Kiba pôr-se de pé.

— Idaí que ele poderia ter apitado quando a gente tava no guarda-roupa, seu merda!

— Affe, relaxa, não apitou, já passou... Enfim, é uma notificação da fraternidade sobre uma festa hoje à noite. Vocês não receberam?

— O meu tá carregando. — Naruto apontou para um celular plugado na tomada sobre o balcão da cozinha.

Kiba começou buscando no bolso da frente, depois nos de trás, até não ter mais onde procurar.

— Hmm... galera... acho que meu celular ficou lá no quarto.

Diante da revelação os três se encararam. Kiba estava hiperventilando; Naruto bateu a mão na testa e a deslizou pelo rosto; Sai entortou a cabeça para o lado.

O Uzumaki se virou para o amigo moreno, ignorando prontamente Kiba. Não iria passar pela quase-morte de novo!

— Então Sai, essa festa parece que vai ser boa.

O outro concordou, já se levantando do sofá. Ele é que não iria entrar naquela confusão novamente.

— Eu vou, com certeza.

— Tá afim de um refresco?

— Claro. Hoje tá um calor, né?!

E saíram porta afora, ainda conversando sobre banalidades. Kiba ficou olhando-os ir. Seu coração palpitando.

— Galera? Galera!

Foi eles sumindo pela porta da frente e Sasuke aparecendo pelos fundos, vinha da varanda. Estava apenas com seu short tactel e trazia o celular em mãos.

Kiba virou-se bruscamente na direção do Uchiha, observando-o ir até a cozinha, encher um copo com suco e ir sentar-se no sofá pequeno. O moreno depositou seu celular sobre a mesinha de centro e passou a tomar seu suco calmamente, ignorando a presença do outro. Com a visão do aparelho, o Inuzuka não conseguiu desviar os olhos dos braços de Sasuke. Na hora que o Uchiha descobrisse seu celular dentro do guarda-roupa, Kiba seria um homem morto. Certeza.

Sasuke percebeu suas encaradas nada sutis e imaginou que o mesmo estivesse encarando seus hematomas.

— O quê? — Indagou com acidez e ergueu uma sobrancelha para o outro.

Kiba quase pulou de susto, tanto por ter sido tirado de seus devaneios quanto pelo barulho do celular que começou a tocar de repente.

Sasuke atendeu a ligação:

— Fala... Estou... Yeah, eu tenho um par guardado aqui... são vermelhas, serve? ... Ok.

Par. Vermelhas. Aqui.

O Inuzuka já sabia do que Sasuke estava falando: das luvas. Luvas essas que estavam na bolsa que ele bateu a cabeça. A bolsa que estava dentro do guarda-roupa. O guarda-roupa onde estava seu celular nesse exato momento.

Então foi o Uchiha levantando-se para ir ao seu quarto e Kiba pulando do outro sofá e correndo para a porta da frente, todo alvoroçado.

— AAAHHHHH, eu também quero um refresco!

Sasuke olhou minimamente para onde o Inuzuka saiu desembalado, imaginando que precisava se mudar daquele manicômio urgentemente. Depois deu de ombros e subiu a escada.

Ainda estava tomando seu suco calmamente quando adentrou o quarto. Avistou Sakura ainda dormindo, ela estava com as costas no colchão e a barriga para cima, sua blusa estava levantada até o pescoço deixando seus seios à mostra. O Uchiha se aproximou, inclinou-se sobre ela e puxou sua blusa para baixo cuidadosamente para não acordá-la, depois se afastou indo em direção ao guarda-roupa. Abriu a porta dupla.

A primeira coisa que notou foi a bagunça: algumas roupas estavam fora dos cabides e havia um espaço amassado como se alguma coisa pesada tivesse estado ali. No entanto, o Uchiha tentou ignorar a desordem imaginando que fosse obra da namorada. Se agachou para poder alcançar a bolsa que estava com as luvas... foi aí que uma coisa chamou sua atenção.

Um celular.

Confuso, ele pegou o aparelho e ficou de pé, esquecendo-se momentaneamente do que fora fazer ali. Examinou-o. Aquele celular com certeza não era o seu e tampouco de Sakura. Então de quem seria, se ninguém mais além deles estiveram ali?

Seu polegar apertou a tecla de bloqueio para liga-lo. Esperava que tivesse pelo menos a foto do proprietário na tela de bloqueio. E havia sim uma foto, mas não era bem o que ele esperava.

A tela estava preenchida por uma imagem de sua irmã de biquíni.

— Que porra...?

Sasuke lembrava-se muito bem dessa foto, ela havia sido tirada ali mesmo no mês passado, quando fizeram uma festa na piscina. Entretanto, o curioso era que na foto original estavam Hinata _e ele_ , mas naquela ali a pessoa havia o cortado, dava até para ver um pedaço de seu braço tatuado, o qual ele havia colocado sobre os ombros da irmã na hora da foto.

O Uchiha cerrou os dentes e seu maxilar se mexeu com o movimento. Quem era o idiota pervertido que tinha uma foto de _sua irmãzinha_ no próprio celular? Ele iria descobrir. E quando descobrisse, o dito cujo iria esclarecer tamanho disparate e também como merda aquele celular foi parar no _seu quarto_.

Ele iria explicar direitinho. Ah se ia.


End file.
